Your Screams Break Me
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Draco can't handle it. He hears her screaming, the pain she is in, and all he wants is to make her safe. .Oneshot.


A/N: Now before you get too into this, if there's anything in this particular oneshot that is inaccurate based on the books, I apologize. I haven't read the books yet –boo! I know, I know, you can throw your tomatoes at me later- so this is going solely off the scene in the movie. And as per usual for myself, it's tweaked a little bit. Well of course it would have to be a little bit in this case since Draco and Hermione are a crackship. For the record, Ron and Hermione is my OTP, Draco and Hermione are just my absolute favorite crackship. Moving on now. Hope it's alright, it's probably not too terribly great 'cause its short and such, but oh well. Hopefully its decent enough :) –Kay.

He was acting like a fool. There he was standing by while Bellatrix carved the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's skin with the spell emanating from her wand. Each time Granger let out another scream, Draco was flinching. He tried to make it unnoticeable, he couldn't show weakness in this sort of situation, but he couldn't help it. Had it been anyone else it would not have affected him this way. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it have been that nutty Lovegood girl that was being tortured? Draco stood with his back against the wall and each time he stiffened he could feel the sturdiness behind him, pushing him to gain control of himself again.

He was standing near the stairs down into the cellar where they were keeping Mr. Ollivander. Just before another thrill scream broke through the air, he could hear the metal bars of the cell clang as they opened. He rushed down the stairs, nearly running right into Ron who was coming up them. Draco stared at him in shock and confusion for a moment. How had they even gotten in here? He only blocked Weasley's way for an instant more before he realized the reason the other boy was hurrying up the stairs. Hermione. Draco slunk against the wall to let him passed, hoping that no member of his family had let him by without a fight. Weasley wouldn't have been much against Bellatrix anyway.

"Potter!" Draco spat, seeing the familiar boy coming up the stairs, dragging Mr. Ollivander with him.

Harry glared up at him, "Out of the way Malfoy."

Draco noticed the sword at Harry's side. The Sword of Gryffindor. He hesitated, but then shook his head. He heard Hermione scream again and once more he winced at the sound. Harry's brows came together in confusion.

"Follow my lead." Draco muttered, grabbing him roughly by the arm.

The blonde towed the other boy up the stairs, dragging Mr. Ollivander behind him. Dobby followed suit. Draco plastered a sly half smirk on his face as he came into few of his aunt standing over Hermione still. She had her wand to the girl's throat now and Ron was standing several feet back. Weasley knew as well as Draco did that all it took was the right flick of the wrist in the position and Hermione would be dead. Bellatrix tugged upward on the fistful she had of Hermione's hair and the younger girl whimpered. Draco felt his jaw tighten, but did his best to keep a smirk on his face. This was not the time to show obvious weakness.

He jerked Harry in front of him, shoving both him and the old man forward toward where Weasley stood. Bellatrix snickered.

"Well done Draco, well-" her voice cut off sharply as her eyes locked on Harry and grew wider. "Where did you get that?" she snapped.

Her eyes were locked on the sword at Harry's side. She shoved Hermione to the side, the younger girl falling to the floor. Ron nearly lunged forward toward her, but Bellatrix took a step toward them, holding up her wand threateningly.

"_Where _did you get that?" she repeated, her voice louder and angrier this time.

Draco knew that this particular lashing out his aunt was up to did not involve him, so he slowly moved away from the others. Hermione was reaching for her wand that had clattered to the floor not far from her, but Draco kicked it away as he got close enough. She glared up at him and he did his best to ignore the anger in her eyes. Over the years he had certainly warranted it, but that did not make it any easier for him to endure. He made a point to lift her to her feet again, holding her in a restraining manner as Bellatrix had been before as the woman continued shouting about the sword Harry carried and something or another about other things in her vault at Gringott's. Harry and Ron's eyes both locked on him for a moment, Ron's infuriated and Harry's confused. Draco pressed the tip of his wand against Hermione's throat and leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"Trust me." He whispered.

"Give me one good reason." She hissed back, squirming against his restraint.

He looked up at his aunt momentarily, her back still to him, and then looked to where he had kicked Hermione's wand. "Accio." He whispered softly, the wand immediately flying up to his hand. "I'm going to help you get out of here." He whispered to Hermione again, pressing her wand back into her hand subtly. "But you have to trust me."

She hesitated and based on the way that Ron's eyes lingered on her for an instant instead of on him, Draco knew that that was where she was looking. She nodded once stiffly after another moment's deliberation. The blonde boy locked eyes with the ginger-haired boy across the room and though they had never been on the same side, never been anywhere near friends, right now he didn't care so long as Hermione was out of here. He would have to make it look coincidental. He was a part of the Dark Lord's army now, taking sides with the enemy would get him killed. Harry seemed to register the look in Draco's eye before Ron did. His eyes moved down to Dobby beside him as he muttered something. The house elf looked to Draco who barely nodded his head just once. For people who had never really worked together in this sort of situation, they were all doing remarkably well with the silent communication.

Dobby looked up at the chandelier hanging above where Bellatrix was standing. Draco took one step back, pulling Hermione with him just to be safe. He knew what was coming next. Bellatrix was doing her usual task of talking too much and wasting time. She pulled her arm back, the beginning of a spell coming from her mouth, but then Dobby was quicker. In a flash he had the chandelier crashing down to the ground. Bellatrix stumbled backwards, away from the falling glass. Her eyes widened and she turned her glare on the former Malfoy house elf.

"You could have killed me!" she shouted.

Dobby uttered some clever retort that Draco didn't currently have the time to properly appreciate.

"You owe me for this." Draco said softly in Hermione's ear. "Hit me."

Hermione didn't hesitated to jab her elbow back into Draco's gut as he maneuvered her enough in his grasp to allow her to do so. Dobby was already reciting the spell to teleport them out and though the hit to his gut wasn't much, Draco doubled over after giving Hermione a shove passed Bellatrix in their direction. Ron caught her in his arms and for a moment all Draco was aware of was the sudden look of security that crossed Hermione's face as soon as she was there. She loved him. And yet Draco loved her. He feigned a groan for theatrics sake and watched as the three, as well as Dobby and Mr. Ollivander, began to slowly fade away as they were sucked through the portal of Dobby's spell. Not a moment before the portal disappeared, the killing curse was shot from Bellatrix's wand directly at the elf. Then they were gone. It took Draco a moment to realize he was holding his breath. His aunt turned around to face him angrily.

"Get up," she snapped, giving him a shove. "We have to summon the dark lord. He'll be needing to find them."

She sauntered passed him and Draco let his eyes wander to the open space where just moments ago Hermione had been standing with the others. Dobby had to have been dead by now, but he didn't care about some stupid former house elf as it was. As much as it killed him to know that he wasn't the one protecting her, the fact that he knew he was out of here and safe for the moment had to be enough for now.


End file.
